


Practice Makes Perfect

by aoigensou



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Dancing, Kinkalot, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 05:55:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20148745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoigensou/pseuds/aoigensou
Summary: Practicing for the first dance for their wedding, Merlin never realized he stepped on Arthur's feet so often until he was forced to remove a piece of clothing for every time he did so. Bonus Challenge fill for Kinkalot, prompt was "Dirty Dancing"!





	Practice Makes Perfect

"I still can't believe you're making me do this," Merlin muttered, staring down at the floor as Arthur put his arms around him again.

"You wouldn't need the training if you didn't step on the feet of everyone you dance with," Arthur said with a roll of his eyes. He manhandled Merlin against him in a hold, readying them to start again, and Merlin tried to fool himself into thinking that the sudden breathlessness was due to having the wind knocked out of him by the sudden thump of his chest against Arthur's and not by simple proximity alone. He stuck his lower lip out, pouting in a way he knew was childish, but what else was he supposed to do when he was in socks, boxer briefs, an undershirt, and nothing else.

"Strip ballroom dancing, though? What kind of sadist thinks of that?" Merlin asked. He felt Arthur's arms tighten around once Arthur restarted the music and put his phone into his back pocket to start the dance once more.

"You didn't have to agree, you know," Arthur replied, and Merlin felt himself blush.

"Yeah, well, I didn't actually think I was _this_ bad at not stepping on my partner's feet," he said, looking away from Arthur. It had been his fiance's idea, that for every time Merlin stepped on his feet while they practiced for the first dance for their wedding, Merlin had to remove an article of clothing. Their wedding that was in three days.

"You actually are," Arthur said needlessly, and Merlin glared at him as he allowed himself to be spun around the room. He did have to admit, though, that he wasn't screwing up as much as he had at the beginning of the night, and even though Arthur was still fully clothed and he was practically naked, it still felt nice to be in the arms of the man he was about to marry. Allowing himself to smile at Arthur, he saw the answering smile from his future husband just as he slipped up and stood right on Arthur's instep.

"Ow, fuck Merlin I thought you were paying more attention!" Arthur said irritably, stepping back and letting him go to reach into his pocket and stop the music. 

Merlin heaved a large sigh, shoving a hand through his unruly hair. He knew for certain that the slip up had hurt him more than Arthur, considering his fiance still had his shoes on and Merlin was only besocked, so there was really no reason for Arthur to be so annoyed with him. It was approaching midnight, though, and both of them had been at it for a few hours on and off, and the same song being played over and over was starting to drive Merlin crazy. He could only imagine what it was doing to Arthur, who had this inherent need for their wedding to be picture perfect. Having Uther Pendragon as a father would do that, not to mention the promise of press from all over the world trying to capture whatever moments they could of the Pendragon-Emrys wedding, all the better if it was a moment of imperfection. Arthur was already breaking with every wish his father ever imposed on him by marrying a nursing student-- a very male, very _gay_ nursing student-- instead of the perfectly polished noble ladies he had been pushing on Arthur since before he was old enough to be interested in kissing. Merlin decided to cut him some slack and not let his nerves and temper get the best of him.

"I'll do better, start it up again," Merlin said, taking a slow breath to calm himself as he bent over to remove one of his socks per the rules of their little game.

"Wait, Merlin," Arthur said, grabbing Merlin around the waist and stopping him, pulling him back so that he stumbled against Arthur's broad chest. Merlin pressed himself against his fiance, and took a moment to enjoy the feeling. They both had been so busy the last several weeks with wedding preparations that quiet moments where they could just _be_ and not argue about font choices or flowers or cake flavors were few and far between.

"What's wrong?" he asked, turning his head to brush a kiss over Arthur's cheek, feeling the way the five o'clock shadow scraped against his own day old beard growth. They both were going to have to shave in the morning. Maybe if they got up early enough, they could shave each other, a ritual that Merlin secretly enjoyed despite Arthur's tendency to give him razor burn.

"I'm sorry I've been unbearable tonight," Arthur said, nuzzling against Merlin's cheek and drawing a contented hum from him. Merlin shook his head.

"Don't worry about it," Merlin murmured, nipping a toothy kiss at the side of Arthur's mouth, following it with a teasing lick. "I know you're under a lot of pressure."

"I shouldn't be taking it out on you, though. It's your wedding, too." Arthur slipped a hand down from Merlin's waist to palm at his covered cock. Merlin inhaled sharply as he felt the first stirrings of arousal.

"Mm," he hummed with a slight shrug. "The wedding is just a formality, I'll do what you need me to do. The honeymoon is what I'm really looking forward to. As long as I can call you my husband at the end of everything, all the stress is worth it for me if it is for you."

"I wish we could elope," Arthur whispered, burying his face in the crook of Merlin's neck, licking and biting at his pulse. Merlin felt his heart rate speed up, and pressed his ass back against Arthur's cock, feeling that it was just as interested in what they were doing as his was.

"Me too," Merlin agreed, voice breathy as he circled his fingers around Arthur's wrist, urging his fiance's hand to continue what it had started. His cock was tenting his underwear, and Merlin wanted to take it off more than anything. "I think your father might actually have me killed if we did, though."

Arthur laughed, a soft rumble Merlin felt roll through him. "You aren't wrong," Arthur said. Merlin pulled away long enough to turn around in Arthur's embrace so they were face to face, leaning in for a lingering kiss.

"Now where were we?" he said with a suggestive quirk of his eyebrows as the kiss ended. "I believe I owe you a piece of clothing..." Hooking his thumbs into the waistband of his boxer briefs, he slowly tugged them down, relishing the way Arthur's eyes feasted on him. They had been together for years, and every time Arthur saw him he treated it like the first time. It made Merlin feel amazing, and so lucky that Arthur was his.

"Fuck the dance," Arthur said, his voice low with need. "Step on my feet all you want on Saturday, we have the rest of our lives to practice."


End file.
